


Mechanical Parts

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Robot/Human Relationships, Unrequited Love, some Pregame somewhere, stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Just small drabbles for Kiiruma, thats all.





	Mechanical Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I came to revisit this pairing but I ended up doing drabbles instead of an actual story? I hope this can suffice.
> 
> I̶ ̶s̶w̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶r̶a̶b̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶l̶e̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶-̶w̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶e̶r̶s̶
> 
> I don't know what I was doing. Help.
> 
> I made a few drabbles too long, oops.

**Familiar**

Iruma sighs through her nose as she leans over her desk, her head propped up on her arms as she drowns out all the noise around her.

  
She doesn't understand why nobody appreciates her genius for it just gets ignored by her classmates, well...all but one. He's an exception, someone worthy of being her friend for he acknowledges her unlike all the others.

  
As her thoughts continue to go on, she's interrupted from her stupor from the sound of chair legs grating against the floor that was originally next to her, only to see that familiar classmate sit next to her.

He notices her staring at him and a small smile graces his lips.

  
"Hey..uh," he went silent for a moment, pondering through a list of names mentally in his head. "Miu, was it?" He asked politely, his eyebrows still furrowed in thought.

She nods cautiously as she feels her heart skip a beat upon being called her first name. Just maybe, things wouldn't be so bad with him around so long as she can endure the bullying for a little while longer. And with him by her side, she feels as if she can do it.

 

**Morning Greetings**

Kiibo stirs from his slumber and reluctantly sits up, careful not to wake Iruma he tries his best to look at the alarm over her sleeping form.

The alarm would end up going off soon in around five minutes and well, when the alarm goes off, Iruma isn't exactly the happiest woman in the morning.

Kiibo hesitates before confirming his suspicions. "Hey. Are you awake, Miu?"

A loud, overly-exaggerated groan comes from the feminine figure bundled underneath the duvet. Iruma rips the duvet off her and flops over violently to face him angrily.

"Bitch, the fuck you want?!" She hisses grumpily, gritting her teeth before her brain caught up with what she had said. It seemed her jaw moved on its own before she tried to find the right words to say.

"O-Oh. Kiibo?" Iruma squawks in surprise before a skeevy smirk takes over her face. "Did you come here to see me naked?"

Kiibo chokes on air as he feels his face start to heat up, her accusation sent his fans whirring wildly.

"Kyahaha! You totally did, didn't ya?!" She bellowed in an uproar of laughter before she kisses his metallic nose.

"I wouldn't mind if you did Kiibo, I'd show myself to you anytime~"

Kiibo feels himself grow very hot and warm, questioning himself if it was worth waking her up.

 

**Quiet**

Kiibo isn't familiar with the concept of 'love'.

He never has been and was never confident in the topic. He only understands some of the signs.

Yet he still can't figure out why his face overheats when he stands next to Iruma, or the way his circuits feel all fuzzy inside when she calls him pet names.

He doesn't understand why his fingers itch to hold her hand and pull her close, to shield her from all the evil in the world and the strong urge to protect her.

He can't put the puzzle pieces together or connect the dots. Why is it so difficult for him? This was the first time he's ever failed himself.

It frustrates him to no end.

He wants to play with her golden locks and braid her hair.

The empty void in his metallic plate sparks with currents of electricity every time she's around.

Her laugh, her smile. Her icy blue eyes. They were like jewels when they shone.

But he can't tell her how he feels. He's not worthy.

He thinks that if he does, she'll just laugh at him in the face, only to walk away and not look back- leaving him in the dust.

It's his punishment he supposes, for letting himself get too close to a human.

 

**Mixed Signals**

Iruma feels her throat constricting tightly as she struggles to force the words out of her mouth.

"Could you repeat that again, Iruma Chan?~"

Iruma then senses that her mouth goes dry as if she had been deprived of water and stranded in the desert.

Gritting her teeth, she spits with venom at the purple haired boy. "Listen up, you little shit." She jabs him in the chest harshly, catching him off guard as a small squeak emits from his mouth. _'_

 _Haha, Bitch._ ' Iruma smugly crows in her mind before continuing her train of thought- it was only a matter of time before she would be grasping and grappling at it, pleading for the right words to say.

Kokichi was dangerous- one wrong word or move and it would alter her entire reputation and reality, well, not like she had a good reputation anyway.

"I asked you a simple fuckin' question, now answer it, ya cuck."

  
Kokichi tilts his head questioningly before breaking out into a massive grin.

"Ohh~ I see! Iruma chan has the cooties!!!"

"NO! Ya fuckin'idiot. You're wasting my precious time." Iruma glowered at him and spun on her heel, catching eye contact with Kiibo who pulled at his metal collar anxiously before offering a small smile.

Iruma feels her heart sink a little at the action, he was giving mixed signals again and that's all she was trying to confide Kokichi for.

Her efforts were futile and she embarrassed herself in front of the liar, let alone the fact that he must've been jeering at her from behind judging by Kiibo's scowl.

Looks like she'd have to ask someone else.  
 

**Access Denied**

Iruma clicks her tongue and taps her foot impatiently.

Kiibo is supposed to be home by now but for a reason Iruma can't comprehend and only think endless possibilities of- she believes she has a right to be annoyed with his lateness.

So in retrospect, she settles on whipping something up for her to eat while she waits once more.

She stalks to the table and picks at her food absentmindedly, her boredom numbing her senses. Just where the fuck was he? Did he run into some slut and have fun with them?

That thought alone made Iruma's insides twist and churn with disgust and a tad bit of jealousy. If anyone gets to touch Kiibo, its her only.

Her head snaps up when she hears the door open and quickly scrambles out of her seat.

"Oi! Where the fuck have you been kiibo!" She hollers, glaring daggers before she deflates a little and hugs herself. "D-Did you have f-fun with any g-girls?" Her voice was meek but held a strong sense of bitterness and Kiibo immediately shot down all her accusations.

"No Miu, I had to stay behind and finish my notes, Kokichi was bothering me again."

"Th-That fuckin' twink! When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"No! Miu it's fine! I'm sorry for making you wait!" Kiibo cut her off once more, worry coloured into his tone as he brought his hands up defensively.

Iruma's shoulders relaxed a little at the apology but her hands still curled into fists.

"W-Well, anyway! Kiibs, Do you want to study?" Iruma's proposal seemed innocent enough considering they did have an upcoming exam and Kiibo was about to accept until she asked something else.

"...Or D-Do you want m-me?" Her gloved hand reached up to play with strands of her hair in a shy manner, a heavy blush taking over her features.

At times like this, Kiibo thought she was utterly cute but the latter could wait another time.

"We can study, Miu." Kiibo offered politely, a guilty smile taking on his features as her resigned side immediately snapped, storming off further into the dorm mumbling angrily to herself.

All Kiibo could do was fondly sigh at her actions.

 

**Nervous System**

 Kiibo can feel his electric heart palpitate, drumming through his ears and hammering against his processors like a bird trying to free itself from the vast cage its trapped in.

Iruma stands before him in her respective uniform, an expectant yet bored look on her face followed by brushing the bangs out of her eyes to peer at him condescendingly.

"So what did you call me out here for, Kiibs?" The bullet of a question embeds itself deep into his now bleeding heart, feeling the liquid seep out from within from her mouth that was the gun, her words being the trigger.

"U-Uh...I wanted to talk to y-you about something, I-Iruma-san." He trips over his words, fumbling for the right ones to flex into speech and almost blurts out ' _I love you.'_ right then and there. 

In turn, Iruma only arches an eyebrow before popping a wad of what appeared to be strawberry gum into her mouth as she allowed the gum wrapper to fall from her lips and flutter away with the wind as if on cue of a crappy romcom where the person who is about to confess to the other, feeling the wind breeze and dance around them.

"Out with it, computer boy." She bites with a playful edge, elbowing him with a diminutive grin that went all the way up to her cheeks that were dusted a light rosy pink.

"..." Kiibo doesn't utter a word nor syllable, only stares at Iruma nervously, feeling his system malfunction with the passing seconds that evaporate by. Iruma's lips coil into a frown.

"Are you being harassed again?" She softly whispers, voice like melting honey-  _so soothing and warm._  

"N-No! I..." Kiibo starts only to fall quiet, letting his line hang in the air, head angled at the ground with his hands clenching into fists he decides its time to declare his feelings. It's now or never.

"I...I really love you, Iruma-san!" Kiibo exclaims at the top of his electronic lungs, his face overheating and feels each built-in component inside him start to boil, melt and dissolve.

His small, barely noticeable movements were jittery, too sudden when he felt warm flesh envelop his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers.

Kiibo's eyes dart upwards with fear that are met with piercing, icy blue yet they were twinkling, the small buds of tears evidently outlining the strawberry blonde girl's eyes, her eyeliner becoming smudged at the corners.

She sniffs before pouncing on him into a proper hug, slinging her arms round his neck, mouth pressed up against his metallic ear she purrs,

"Love you too, _Kiibabe_."

Kiibo feels himself short-circuit as he hesitantly but happily returns the hug, cradling the voluptuous girl with a joyous smile.


End file.
